Dr. Tengeri Nyoka
'''Dr. Tengeri Nyoka '''is a character in The Grand Battle Season 3. Profile NERAMIS SCIENCE COALITION PERSONNEL PROFILE: DR. TENGERI NYOKA GENDER: F RACE: LEVIATH (See Species Profile A-S-0001) PERSONNEL BACKGROUND: Tengeri Nyoka was born in Neramis Standard Cycle 2714; Levian Cycle 3826. Typically excelled in education through adolescence, nothing incredibly remarkable until beginning research on basic cybernetic implants in 2733 N.S., shortly after leaving Levian higher education facilities. Designs were heavily modified from various Neramis Alliance designs suited to non-aquatic life, and early prototypes were enough for Ms. Nyoka's acceptance into the NSC. Working with a small team within the Levian branch of the NSC, Dr. Nyoka greatly improved her designs (see Technology Infodoc Le-C-0017 through Le-C-0024), which were released to Levian medical facilities in 2734 N.S. Dr. Nyoka was subsequently placed in charge of her own Cybernetics team (see Infodoc NSC-Le-0074). Further improved designs over the next few cycles advanced Levian cybernetics technology greatly (see Tech. Infodoc Le-C-0025 through Le-C-0051). During development stages of possible Level 7 cybernetic augments in 2739 N.S., Dr. Nyoka was severely injured (see Incident Report I-Le-0389). Dr. Nyoka was deemed fit to return to work within a decicycle due to installation of cybernetic systems (see Infodoc Le-C7-0001), but mysteriously disappeared shortly thereafter (see Incident Report I-Le-0392). INCIDENT REPORT I-Le-0389 On centicycle 3, decicycle 9 of 2739 N.S., Dr. Nyoka received critical burns from a burst plasma coil of NSC Reactor Le-037. Failure attributed to faulty maintenance; several members of maintenance team assigned to reactor Le-037 discharged immediately. Several parts of Dr. Nyoka's body were entirely vaporized; others were simply severely burned. Dr. Nyoka was immediately brought to on-site medical facility; medical teams were unable to fully stabilize the doctor's condition. One of her hearts had been completely vaporized, the other sustained damage. Subject also sustained critical injuries to respiratory tract as well as less critical structural damage. Only remaining option was to use cybernetic system Le-C-0034, effectively replacing her destroyed heart with a prototypic, though stable power core. Other cybernetic systems were also installed in order to completely stabilize Dr. Nyoka's condition. The doctor temporarily lost ability to speak, and had almost regained speech prior to Incident Le-0389/ INFODOC Le-C7-0001 Following incident I-Le-0389, Dr. Tengeri Nyoka requested via writing that she personally test experimental cybernetic systems, as follows: * Telekinetic Enhancement Node: greatly augments Dr. Nyoka's natural telekinesis, allowing her to carry a "bubble" of water with her at all times, ranging from an inch to several feet in its "depth". This effectively allows her to carry a water supply with her above land, in addition to allowing her "flight" up to three meters above the ground. This water can be taken in from virtually any source, and can be freely manipulated. Cybernetic system will likely allow Leviaths to leave their planet and join the NSC proper despite the lack of water. * Power Core: Powerful energy core which acts as a replacement for Dr. Nyoka's destroyed heart. Additionally supplies power to augmented cybernetic systems; encased in powerful tetra-plated durasteel alloy. System projected to last 500+ cycles without needing replacement, though this is double the lifespan of the average Leviath. * Cybernetic Eyes: Dr. Nyoka's right eyes were replaced with much more powerful cybernetic ones, enabling her extremely acute vision in multiple emission spectra as well as an advanced HUD which can actively scan the environment and store information. * - LEVEL 8 CLEARANCE REQUIRED FOR REMAINING ITEMS All subsystems seemed in perfect working order after installation, very few faults. Dr. Nyoka was deemed fit for work. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Grand Battle S3G1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Magicians Category:Scientists